


Just that Still Sort of Quiet

by ZJpotter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZJpotter/pseuds/ZJpotter
Summary: “I thought you were playing a game,” she said when she found her voice.“I was. They’re both cheaters! Can you believe that?”“I can believe that yes.”Peter shrugged, “Guess I should’ve seen it coming.”





	Just that Still Sort of Quiet

It’s interesting really. How they all fit together. Maybe that word doesn’t even begin describe it. 

They haven’t known each other long. Not even a whole year. A year ago she didn’t know they existed. How quickly things change. She had somehow been thrown into the lives of two bounty hunters(a flora colossus and re-engineered raccoon respectively), Drax (because no words could truly describe Drax) and a Star-Lord from Terra. They saved the world.   
It was something she couldn’t quite wrap her head around just yet. They saved the entire galaxy which no one had ever intended to do. A group some might call idiotic had been trusted with saving the world and perhaps if the time came….to save the world again. 

It took some time, but Gamora figured out the dynamic of the team. She figured out her place, how to fit into the puzzle piece mold of the self-proclamied Guardians of the Galaxy. 

Rocket spent most of the time involved in weaponry and machinery. Nobody was to touch his things without his permission. He despised being called a raccoon. He was attached to Groot at the hip. He was a jokester. He had something soft down under the layers of fur and engineering. Most importantly, he regarded her with something like respect. She was glad for that. 

Drax treated everyone to his booming laughter and questionable sense of humor (She would never admit it but her lips occasionally quirked up at Drax’s better jokes). He cooked. He sharpened knives. He and Rocket took turns insulting Peter. He accompanied those insults by slapping Peter on the back. He was tough, he was quick, and when he wasn’t being arguably loud Gamora caught him silently thinking. She let him have that time to himself. 

Groot was the baby. He spent his time in the pot they had put him in. He was always found by Groot’s side, casually swaying to Peter’s music. Gamora found herself oddly protective of the little tree. She had to watch him, be careful with him, or else something might happen to him. 

And then there was Peter. He went around making references no one understood. He played music so much Gamora almost believed it was part of him. He declared himself as Star-Lord. He was reckless and careless yet caring. It contradicted itself and was somehow true; a paradox. Gamora didn’t understand him, the Terran named Peter Quill. That was okay. She didn’t need to. He understood her. 

It was one of those days where the world didn’t seem real. Everything around her moved slow, agonizingly slow like a never-ending sand trap.   
Gamora was fast. Fast thoughts. Fast actions. Fast words. Her own pace was too fast for her and it felt like she was out of her own skin. She was floating, nothing quite tangible yet too real. 

On these days, Gamora tried not to let herself float. Remain focused and dedicated. To let it show would be a sign of weakness and that she could not afford. She never could.   
Except now there was nothing to distract her. It wasn’t long after Ronan and the Nova Corps had no jobs for them. They tried to take smaller jobs and get units from those and they did. Only now, it was taking a while to get to one. 

She vaguely recalled Drax, Rocket, and Peter claim that they were going to play a game of some sort. It was all kind of fuzzy. She’d been sitting in the kitchen for a good while. Her plate had disappeared as well as the food she didn’t remember eating. 

She didn’t dwell on it too long. The thought was replaced by another and another and another. She began thinking of her sister and Thanos and Ronan and how crazy her life has become and how it always been. Nothing made sense. Her thoughts all smushed together resembling something Drax had made for dinner the other day. 

She wondered if any of her memories were even real. 

Then her mind stopped. There were no thoughts and it was silent. 

Then there was a sharp shooting pain. She looked down. She’d caught her hand in the drawer. She didn’t notice that she’d left the seat or even got up to walk. Though she did notice the drawer open slightly, allowing her hand room. 

“I’m pretty sure hands do not go in that drawer,” Peter said tossing her a smirk.

She said nothing and took her hand out the drawer. She stared at him for a while and he stared back eyes soft and concerned. 

“I thought you were playing a game,” she said when she found her voice. 

“I was. They’re both cheaters! Can you believe that?” 

“I can believe that yes.” 

Peter shrugged, “Guess I should’ve seen it coming.” 

There was silence and Gamora could feel the world distorting again. Thanos was still out there. Somewhere in space plotting his next move in that big chair of his. Now, more than ever, it was their job-her job to stop him and whatever other villanous guys came up. That was a big responsibility. The fate of the galaxy was theirs- was hers and she had never been one to consider it a possibility. She had been a lone-ranger (as she heard Quill say) and this was new lifesystle was not what she imagined for herself. 

The weight of everything pricked at her skin. 

"Gamora. Gamora. Gamora. Gamora!"

She met Peter's gaze. His eyes were glossed over with concern and he was pulling her hand from the drawer. He held it gently as if not to hurt the already throbbing limb. 

"Come on you need to sit down." 

She yanked her hand back and mustered a glare. 

"Okay, okay." He held his hands up in surrender, "Just sit down on the couch and keep your eyes closed. Please." 

She gave him a wary look and slowly did what he asked. She sat on the couch staring at him. 

"Eyes closed." 

She sighed and shut them listening to his retreating footsteps. 

She respected him. He respected her. Yet respect was different than trust and on these days trust ran low. 

Peter's footsteps returned and she felt something soft fall over her ears. Her eyes shot open and she whipped around and knocked him in the gut. 

"Hey!" He shouted, "That hurt you know. Eyes closed. And no hitting. I'm not doing anything to hurt you I promise." 

She faced forward again and Peter slipped the things over her ears again. There was a click and sounds floated into her ears. Music. Peter's music.

"Music always helps me relax." Came Peter's muffled explanation, "You use this button to play and this one to stop." 

Gamora ran a thumb over the Walkman. She felt the couch shift behind her and looked up to see Peter kneeling behind her. He gave her a cool smile and gently pushed her head down so she was looking forward. 

"What are you doing?" She asked. 

"Don't worry about it." 

Easier said than done. 

She felt hands go through her hair, lifting it up and twisting it while the music drifted through her head. It was in a way relaxing. All her thoughts were replaced by the lyrics and suddenly she wasn't floating and the world felt more manageable. Not quite normal ,but manageable. 

She closed her eyes and let Peter do whatever he was doing. 

"Okay. I'm done." 

Gamora opened her eyes to her own reflection. Her hair was pulled back from her face and into two long intricate sections of her hair. She tilted her face to the side to get a better view. 

"Do you like it? They're fishtail braids." 

"You're not half bad." 

"Not half-bad? I'd say I'm pretty great for someone who hasn't practiced in a while." Peter tried to mock-offense ,but he couldn't keep the dorky grin off his face.

Gamora gave him a hint of a smile. 

"Are you okay with this or do you want some alone time now?" 

"You can stay." 

She turned on the Walkman again and Peter began to work on her hair. They fell into comfortable silence. 

So maybe it was a lot of weight right now. Maybe it always would be. Yet she was part of a team-Star Lord's team. And even when the world seemed to fall apart, he'd always have her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this in August. I finally finished so here it is! I hope you enjoyed! The title comes from Quiet from Matilda!


End file.
